


Sartorial

by orphan_account



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sartorial

Lucy´s dress was magnificent - pristine red velvet, with roses in the neckline. Bustle made skirts look like another flower.  
It was not a young girl´s gown.  
"How... stunning," Mina said in her white cotton.  
"I know," Lucy said listlessly, watching her reflection and checking her earring. "Shall we go downstairs? Count is waiting."


End file.
